


Grasshopper Duet

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We must look like insects to you." "I think you look like giants." -The End of Time. Wilf and Sarah Jane meet in a bookstore. Post-End of Time for Wilf, post-Wedding of Sarah Jane for Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasshopper Duet

Verity Newman opened the volume and picked up her pen. "And who's this one for?"

"Sarah Jane Smith. But I didn't come just for the signing, Ms Newman. I'm a freelance journalist and I'd like to interview you for an article. Here's my card."

"Thank you, I'll be in touch." Verity handed Sarah her book. "Out of curiosity, how did you hear about my book?"

"Oh, I keep my eyes open for things like this." Sarah said vaguely, taking A Journal of Impossible Things and tucking it back in her bag. "I have a friend who showed me amazing things once." As she turned to walk away, an elderly man turned and stared at her.

"It is you! Oh my, it is you. Sarah Jane, right?"

She turned around, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Not exactly, but my granddaughter Donna Noble–planets in the sky, the subwave network–" he thrust out a slightly shaky hand. "Wilfred Mott, at your service."

"Sarah Jane Smith."

"There's a nice little shop down the street. Why don't we stop and get a cuppa? My treat. Unless of course, you have plans."

Sarah flipped open the top of her watch and pressed a button. Seconds later, she looked at the results. Human.

"What's that? Is it some sort of alien gizmo?" Wilf asked.

"In a way," Sarah Jane closed her watch. "Now, where was that shop you were mentioning?"  
\-------------------------  
"…and he came back with Donna. Said she could never remember, or she'd die. Well, then there was that time last Christmas with the Master and the clones–"

"The Master?" The Doctor had mentioned him a few times while she was traveling in the TARDIS. "He escaped the Time War?"

"Something about a bubble. The Doctor didn't really explain, we were too busy trying to fly the cacti spaceship at the time. " Wilf chuckled. "But the Time Lords used the noise in his head to escape the war. They were going to explode the earth. But the Master got in the way. He did something and they all disappeared."

Sarah Jane took another sip of her tea. "I always wondered what happened. Mr. Smith couldn't track down any information, but I guessed it had something to do with him."

"Mr. Smith… your husband?"

"No, he's my computer. A Xyock lifeform actually,"

"That would have been my next guess… all right, maybe a few more than that." Wilf stared into his mug. "Have you seen him since the last time?"

"He came to my wedding. Didn't expect him, but…well, that just wasn't meant to happen I suppose. My wedding, I mean. It's a long story," Sarah Jane half-explained. "Then he pushed my son Luke out of the way a few weeks ago–this car nearly hit him." She shuddered at the thought. "And then he looked at me. Just looked at me before walking into the TARDIS, didn't say a word. I think he was going to regenerate. Did he ever explain that to you?"

"Yes," Wilf gulped down tears. "He did. And this time, it's my fault."

"Your fault?"

"There was a nuclear bolt powering the machine. I got locked into one side of it. It was about to be flooded with radiation. But the only way out was for someone else to go in. We were the only ones there–I told him to leave me–"

_"Oh, really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor, I've had my time."_

"Well, exactly, look at you. Not remotely important. But me... I could do so much more! So much more! But this is what I get, my reward. And it's not fair!"

"I thought he would. I didn't mind. Not much. I did think about Donna. Wondered if she'd miss me much. But then he changed his mind."

_"lived too long."_

"I tried to stop him. I really did."

_" Wilfred. It's my honour."_

"The radiation flooded it the moment I stepped out. His face–the pain–clawing at the glass. I still see it sometimes in nightmares. I thought he was dead. Then he stood up and walked out. But when he ran his hands over his face, the scars went away."

_"It's started."_

"He stopped by Donna's wedding to give her a lottery ticket. She won the triple rollover. She and Shaun were delighted. Donna insisted on buying me a bigger telescope. Right now they're on a trip around the world, the two of them. Sent me a postcard the other day– " Wilf pulled it from his pocket and passed it to Sarah Jane.

 

Dear Gramps, Pompeii was amazing. Shaun says all the petrified bodies give him the creeps, but I can see everything as it was so clearly. Sometimes, I even think I hear them talking. Shaun says it's just my imagination–they wouldn't be using English. Love ya.

"She sounds happy," Sarah Jane smiled at the writing.

"I guess. But she can't remember. And I keep worrying that I'll let something slip. If I do–it might just kill her." Wilf chocked back sobs. "Like I killed the Doctor."

"Wilf–"

"I know he was going to regenerate, but it's still my fault. He said it was like dying. And he did it for me. He didn't have to. I'm nobody special."

"Wilf, look at me." Sarah Jane met his eyes. "I traveled with the Doctor when I was younger than Donna. One time, I was blinded by gas. The Doctor traveled back to the temple of his enemies to get the cure. It ended up being a trap, but he still went. And I know he would have done it for anyone."

"But–"

"Don't try to tell yourself you're nobody. Donna was brilliant, and she has a brilliant granddad. Nobody's unimportant. Not to your family. Not to the Doctor."

Sarah Jane's phone rang. "Just a moment. Luke, what is it? A rouge Siltheen? I'll be back right away–you sure you don't need my help? Right, well, you know where the vinegar and water pistols are." She set it down. "Sorry about that. Right, where were we?"

"Siltheen? What are those?"

"Not a big threat. All you need is some vinegar and they blow up."

"Sounds interesting. Maybe you can tell me some more stories."

"I'd love to."  
\-------------------------------------------

"Well, I'd better be off," Wilf stood up. "And I better hide this book so Donna doesn't find it when she comes home."

"It's about him, isn't it?" Sarah looked at her copy. "A chameleon arch–I never thought he would use it. Might be an amusing read, though." Sarah rummaged in her purse. "You know what, here's my card. If you ever need anything, just give me a call. "

Wilf took it and slipped it inside the cover. "Thank you for your time, Sarah Jane."

"It was a nice chat." Sarah shook his hand. "Any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine."

 

 


End file.
